


Family

by Huggle



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, He Really Isn’t, Jealous Diefenbaker, Possessive Diefenbaker, Ray Is So Done With Mounties And Their Half Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Ray thinks Dief isn’t speaking to him.He asks Fraser to find out why.
Relationships: Ray Kowalski and Benton Fraser and Diefenbaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic





	Family

“I don’t think Dief is speaking to me,” Ray says. “I mean...you know what I mean.”

Fraser looks up from where he’s polishing his boots. “I’m afraid that I don’t, Ray. Did you do something to upset him?”

“Did I…”. He can feel Ray’s glare, even though his attention is once more on the task at hand. “Like what? I give him a pastry every morning.”

There’s an awkward silence, and Fraser can almost read Ray’s thoughts and how much he wishes he could take that back. As if Fraser doesn’t know.

“I’m aware, Ray, and we really do need to speak about that. He’s at least three pounds over weight.”

Fraser looks up in time to catch his partner’s eye roll.

“What? You worried you’re gonna have to get him doggy spandex or something? It’s fine. Look, just...can you find out what’s up with him?”

Fraser starts on his second boot. “I can ask. He might not wish to say.”

Ray slumps down on Fraser’s bed with a groan. He mutters something that might be an unjustified criticism of Canada, Mounties and half wolves, if not necessarily in that order.

++

“Foo Foo,” Fraser says.

Ray’s focus moves slow motion from the file on his desk up to Fraser’s face. 

“Okay,” he says. “What was the last thing you licked? Have you got, like, a rash anywhere? Are you seeing colours?”

Sometimes, Fraser finds it hard to tell if Ray is mocking him or showing genuine concern.

“The poodle,” he explains, just in case it’s the latter. “I believe your new neighbour has a dog.”

Ray doesn’t look any less confused. “I know this,” he says. “How do _you_ know it? Fraser...stalking’s illegal. And really, really creepy.”

“And I’ll speak to Diefenbaker,” Fraser says. “He knows not to trespass on people’s boundaries, but, you see, it’s difficult for a wolf when his pack is split between different locations and he has to make sure all its members are safe.”

“Right, sorry, what? Pack?”

Fraser sighs. “Dief considers us his pack. He’s...well, he’s adopted you, Ray, and so he’s been to your apartment to check on you and that’s how he’s aware of Foo Foo and that you’ve been...well, generous with your attention.”

“Oh my god,” Ray says. “You make it sound like I’m cheating on your wolf.”

“Yes, exactly,” Fraser says. “It’s a complicated situation, understanding things from Dief’s point of view, but resolved fairly simply. You just need to avoid any interaction with the poodle.”

It takes Ray a long time before he can actually reply.

“You two are taking the piss out of me, aren’t you? This is like some Mountie-half wolf in joke, right? I bet you all roll around the floor up north at this shit. Yeah, hilarious.”

“I assure you,” Fraser says, “Dief is taking this very seriously indeed, Ray. I’m aware I said the pastries had to stop, but it might be an idea to continue, just for the next day or so, to show him you understand your transgression and you’re eager to make amends.”

Ray doesn’t speak to him the rest of the day but, the next morning, he picks them up from Fraser’s apartment and produces a bag with two pastries.

Dief gets one and, though he isn’t normally a fan of things with a high fat and sugar content, Fraser accepts the other.

And Dief accepts Ray’s apology.

He never brings up the poodle again.


End file.
